1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle dash panel and more particularly to an apparatus and method of forming and retaining an elastomeric pad on a structural panel defining part of the dash panel, which both simplifies production and eliminates the need for special adhesives and processes for applying same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a known arrangement, an elastomeric pad and a structural panel for supporting same have been prepared separately, and subsequently an adhesive layer applied to the panel and the pad then placed onto and secured to the panel by the adhesive layer.
This arrangement, however has suffered from a number of drawbacks, both in terms of durability and in ease of production. A pad secured to a panel in the manner just described has, under various conditions such as high temperature (due to sunlight impinging thereon through the windshield of the vehicle), vibration (from the engine, road, etc.), high humidity, etc., tended to peel off the panel, particularly along the upper front edge thereof. Moreover, during production, the use of the adhesive material has proven to be difficult to handle and a health hazard to the workers using same.